boothumourfandomcom-20200213-history
Lewis Barański
Where do we fucking begin with this one. Lewis Łucasz Barański '(Ukrainian: Льюис Вкашь Баранські) (Born: 21st April, 1991) is a morbidly obese ex boyfriend of Alex Tucker, and Boot-humour founder, Nicholas Biography Relationships Relationship with Nicholas Nicholas first "met" Lewis on BEBO when the it was a social media platform, rather that a shit film company. At the time it was if he was a completely different person, he was well-built, interested in music and street-dance, and was genuinely quite hot. He was said to have been friends with Kai, another fictitious heartthrob. Lewis' main purpose however was to act as a way of making ex-boyfriends jealous, and my god did it work. Overtime Nicholas did not need Lewis so much as she had started a new relationship. Lewis joined Facebook after the collapse of BEBO, and subsequently became a tool for pissing Nicholas' new Boyfriend off, by asking him a lot of personal, and sensitive questions. Almost over night Barański doubled in size, and weighed in, at his heaviest, 38 stone, and became the laughing-stock we all love and hate today. Relationship with Alex circa 2010.]] Barański met Tucker whilst he lived with his father in the United Kingdom, and was friends with a lot of the old Bushfield Crew. He took an immediate liking to her, as he did with most people, and due to her slutty behaviour, the two were an instant match. The two dated for quite some time, a relationship fuelled by mainly alcohol and sex, and with no surprise it wasn't long until Tucker found out she was pregnant in 2011. Barański and Tucker perhaps calmed down their activities during the pregnancy, and Barański could have even been said to have 'stepped up his role as a father'. This however was short-lived, as when the baby was born, Tucker denied that the baby was Barański's claiming it to be Andrew Wright's instead, and so the relationship began to deteriorate. Felix Tucker Felix Tucker is the biological son of Lewis and Alex Tucker. Born in 2011, he would now be about 7... holy shit. Named after a grandparent on Lewis' side, Felix got passed backwards and forwards between both parents, over who actually wanted him, before being placed in care. Or maybe it died, who knows. Nicholas ended up with a baby-scan of Felix, which was taken in Poland, when Tucker visited some of Barański's extended family. Nicholas' used it as the ultimate April fools joke, and it was worth it. Music Career Barański had a brief music career in 2011 when he released the unwanted-album 'The Definitive Collection'. The music was sub-par and it was not long until Barański was back in the bookshop. One of the most popular tracks was the french-language song '''Le Pet Puant Petits. Incidences The Aeroplane Incident Whilst on a flight to Dusseldorf, Germany, for the Eurovision Song Contest, Barański was seated next to Our Mate and his pregnant thought-to-be-girlfriend Chav Rat, who were also flying there for the show. Barański had a window seat, but due to his forever-growing frame, he took up a lot of Mate's room also, who had to squeeze up closer to Rat, annoying Rat for now taking up her space. Barański, was said to have admitted a numerous amount of smells on the flight, as well as even throwing up at one point onto Mate. Barański and Mate met again for the return flight to London, where Mate had the misfortune of sitting next to Baranaski, and having the same experience on the returning journey; Barański was just a little fatter this time. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Fake Boyfriends